Remote network management platforms allow computer networks to be managed by way of cloud-based devices and services. Advantageously, these architectures simplify the provisioning and administration of managed networks, and may provide mechanisms with which operational workflows can be defined and used. Nonetheless, computing devices disposed within the managed network, the remote network management platform, and/or the software executing thereon may become busy, overloaded, misconfigured, fail, or may otherwise transition to an undesirable state. Unless these states and state transitions are detected in a rapid fashion, at least some features and capabilities available to the managed network may become unavailable.